Everything I'm Not
by glittersniffer.xx
Summary: Only a couple of hundred yards left, to where warmth and hard liquor await me and swiftly rounding the corner into the street where Tilly's is located. I stopped dead when I saw someone I thought I would never live to see again. The cause of my broken heart with his fingers entwined with others belonging to a girl who looked to be around my age, maybe younger walking towards me.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters you recognise!**

**Everything I'm Not**

**Chapter 1**

Three years, 2 months and twenty eight days. That's how long it's been since I was abandoned by the love of my life three days after my 18th birthday. There are still days where I wish I could be put out of my misery but those are rare now.

I've become a whole new person since that day in the woods. When Edward left I needed something to keep me busy and I wasn't even in my funk for a month when Angela dragged me along to one of those weekend workshops in Port Angeles which centred around contemporary, jazz and hip hop dance and a little musical theatre. She said I could use a little fun, and boy was it fun. I became a little obsessed renting a number of musicals on DVD learning them by heart, taking three dance classes a week in Port Angeles and drama at school.

Within a month after that workshop I was a whole knew person, I was no longer the shy little girl Bella who could hardly look anyone in the eye let alone walk in a straight line. I was confident, had a good self esteem, looked healthy and even grew myself a back bone and an attitude.

When it was time to send away our college applications I found myself being up for multiple Performing Arts scholarships to become a dance/ drama teacher.

Charlie was proud. I have never seen him so happy in my entire life. When I told him that I was accepted to Roosevelt University in Chicago for performing arts his reaction was a smile that would remain in my memory for the rest of my life then being picked up and swung around while laughing his head off and telling me how proud he is.

After graduation I flew to Jacksonville to spend sometime with mom before I headed off to college in the fall. That was the first and only time I had seen any of the Cullen's since they left. Charlie was saying goodbye to me at Seattle airport when I saw Rosalie. I was just about to board when I saw her. She was still gorgeous as ever and looking impatient most likely waiting on Emmett. She noticed me almost as soon as I saw her. I smiled in acknowledgement and gave a small nod, I was stunned to say the least to receive one back. That encounter made me work harder than ever once I returned from Jacksonville and before I knew it, it was time for college.

Norah was my room mate in our freshman year and became very close friends within that time before we decided to get a place together at the start of our sophomore year. Mel came into the picture when we started taking Pole Dancing and acrobatic classes in our sophomore year. She's a year older than us but started college at the same time and was working at the studio after classes to get some extra cash. Mel was the one that introduced us to Tilly who is in her late thirties and owns a night club where we work. But back to that later and back to what is happening now.

It's the first weekend in January, so of course it's winter and the trees are completely bare, it's snowing, and I returned two days ago to the city after spending Christmas in Forks with Charlie, Jacob, Billy and the Clearwater's.

A gust of wind made me shiver and wrap my thick black coat a little tighter around my body as I walked along the side walk amongst the mass of people beginning their New Years Eve celebrations. Its 3.45pm and I'm on my way to work at the night club Tilly owns.

Tilly's is a club that is specially designed for Performing Arts students from the university and what I mean by that is the students dance, sing etc. all for the enjoyment of the clubs patrons and just for the fun of it and yes part of my job as is being one of these dancers/ singers along with Norah and Mel. We take care of the bar tending and the speciality acts. So the pole dancing and ribbons that kind of thing.

I adjusted my leather gloves and fixed my white scarf that was wrapped around my neck to keep me warm from the harsh wind, as I waited for the lights to change. As I was doing so I could feel the burning stare of some one's eyes coming from beside me, I looked slightly to my right and there was a business man in his late forties checking out my goods. Disgusted I glared and swiftly let his foot meet the heel of my stiletto and continued on my way.

Only a couple of hundred yards left, to where warmth and hard liquor await me and swiftly rounding the corner into the street where Tilly's is located. I stopped dead when I saw someone I thought I would never live to see again. The cause of my broken heart with his fingers entwined with others belonging to a girl who looked to be around my age, maybe younger walking towards me. And as if he saw me and wanted to make me feel worse than I already do, he leaned down and pressed his marble lips to hers. My heart broke into even smaller pieces if possible at the site. I felt instantly sick and I have never wanted a strong alcoholic drink so much in my life.

I kept walking, I was downwind from him and his 'distraction' so he hasn't picked up my scent, yet that is. He still didn't notice me as I got closer; my now blonde hair possibly made me a little unrecognisable; he kept paying attention to _her_. That hurt, it was the same look he used to give me but seemed more intense. The closer he got the more my heart pounded against my chest. _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. _Was the only thing running through my mind, and if luck is on my side he won't notice me, but yet deep down inside all I want to do is yell and scream at him for all the hurt he has caused but I didn't, and of course just as we got within feet of each other, my bad luck just had to make its presence known because the wind changed direction. _Fuuuuck! _His head snapped up and I put my head down more, walked a little faster and tried to bury it more into my scarf and beanie. His cold fingers brushed against my gloved ones and I could feel his gaze on me as I walked passed. There weren't many people on this side walk so I couldn't lose myself from his sight in the crowd.

I kept walking just as I was directly across from Tilly's I decided to cross. I could still feel his eyes on me. As I waited to cross I glanced in his direction, our eyes locked and I knew that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to hide the anger and hurt that was visible in my eyes from seeing him with someone else. His butterscotch eyes held confusion and something else that I couldn't make out. I felt a traitor tear quietly slide down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

"Bella?!" I looked over at the entry to the club and Miss Tilly McGregor herself was leaning against the door. "Come on sweet pea, there is a vodka on the rocks with a lime inside and it has your name written all over it and besides if you don't hurry up Jim will come out here and drag your skinny ass inside!" she hollered from across the street. I laughed, and ran across the street. Tilly gave me a quick hello hug before we made our way inside.

I glanced back to where Edward was standing before we walked through the door but I could only see his back as he retreated around the corner.

Norah was already here and was sitting at the bar talking to Jim our bouncer, Matt resident bar tender and Tilly's husband, Will our DJ and of course Mel, they turned their heads towards us when they heard our shoes clacking against the hardwood floors.

"It's about time Bells!" Matt called  
"Bella!" Norah and Mel called in unison and then burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Gees I leave you alone with Mel for an hour and you're half cut already." I laughed.  
"Bella baby, you know I'm not drunk because I don't drink... That's beside the point but anyway on to more important subjects. Tell me what's got your panties in a twist?" She said seriously.  
"Nothing. Why?" I lied.  
"Bullshit Swan. Now sit your ass down and give us the deets."

"Seriously it was nothing! It was one lonesome traitor tear after thinking about something I shouldn't have been." I said confidently.  
"I don't believe you" Damn she was good.  
"Fine. I saw…_him_" My blood started boiling a little thinking about what I saw in the street.

"Oh honey. Did he see you?" she asked as she gave me a comforting hug handing me a drink while she was at it. I nodded, wiped the traitor tears away and took a sculled my drink. The warmth of the vodka sliding down my throat instantly made me feel better.

"That's the spirit. Now let's get half trashed before everyone else gets here" Mel said enthusiastically.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur and before I knew it, the club was packed and everything was well under way.

It was almost eleven and I was having a good night and the events of this afternoon were almost completely out of my mind.

I was cleaning the top of the bar down and was about to head out to the change rooms to get ready for my nightly performance when I saw them. The entire god damn family descending the stairs that lead into the club. Carlisle and Esme were even with them. But the thing that caught my attention the most was how his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. I was ropeable, and I could feel Mel put a comforting hand on my shoulder as we watched them find a table.

"Bells? You okay?" She asked  
"Yeah" I muttered as I continued looking in the direction of the Cullen's, gritting my teeth while I was at it.  
"Good, because it's time to get ready." I nodded and smiled at her as I was kind of excited to show the Cullen's how much little Bella Swan has grown up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_"Bells? You okay?" She asked_

_"Yeah" I muttered as I continued looking in the direction of the Cullen's, gritting my teeth while I was at it. _

"_Good, because it's time to get ready we're on in ten." I nodded and smiled at her as I was kind of excited to show the Cullen's how much little Bella Swan has grown up._

**BPOV**

While Tilly helped me get ready I couldn't help but be a little nervous. The whole family is all of a sudden back in my now stable life and currently seated in the booth that is situated right next to the stage where I will be dancing my ass off in less than five minutes. To say I'm sort of shitting myself would be an understatement.

One of the other dancers popped her head in and told us that everything is set and Will is ready when I am.

Tilly gave me a hug and handed me the traditional pre performance shot before I made my way back stage into my position and gave Will the thumbs up.

The curtain lifted and I was there in the dark able to see everyone that was in the club this evening and about to artistically work my way around a pole in nothing more than a white dress and underwear.

Once the music started my nerves were completely forgotten as I let myself get lost in the music. I felt confident and determined to prove myself despite the piercing stares of the Cullen family at the front. I've changed and they're about to see how much.

As I danced I tried not to let myself make eye contact but I couldn't help it. It was like his eyes were magnets and the pull was too strong to resist. He was dumb founded, confused and so many other things at once. Probably wondering what happened to the clumsy girl he once knew. She's still here just with some minor improvements.

I tore my eyes away and kept dancing. I was in the final moments of my dance and getting ready for my final stunt hanging upside down doing the splits on a pole always seems to get people hyped up wanting more and like every time I perform I didn't really want it to end, having them watch me like they were gave me knew found confidence.

But like all good things they must come to an end and when that music stopped and the club went black I piss bolted back stage and I was so giddy and couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Tilly was right behind me and as the door closed she was onto me in less then a second.

"What was that Bella?! I don't think I've seen you dance that in all the time I have known you." She screeched excitedly. Sometimes I swear she is still a teenager on the inside.

"Lets just say I think I got a little cocky with the way some of tonight's customers were staring." I giggled

"Well this sort of cockiness definitely suites you. I hope it sticks around if we will be seeing more of what went down tonight." She said as she hugged me. "I hope so too."

The rest of the night was a blur of running back and forwards behind the bar serving the drunken locals that pay our wages and I could see the Cullen's still sitting in the same booth near the stage right until the people started filing out for the night.

Because it's Friday we only stay open until 2.00am. Norah said she would be home later staying back with Mel and the boys having a few to drink after a busy night.

I walked up the stairs and out onto the street to where Jim was still watching people linger out front waiting for cab's and lifts home. I kissed him on the cheek and told him to give my love to his wife Linda and I was on my way.

My apartment was only two blocks away but because there were still a substantial amount of people out I allowed myself to walk home. It was snowing again and I was surprised that there were as many people as there was still out and about.

I was about a half a block from my town house when I could sense I was being followed. I looked around but there was no one behind me so I picked up my pace a little. Just as I was halfway across the opening of the alley next to my apartment building I pretty much shit myself.

"You know it's really not safe to walk home alone this late at night" I screeched and jumped ten feet in the air before I recognised he voice.

"Jesus Christ Alice you scared the shit out of me." I squeaked. She wasn't alone, Rosalie was with her. This surprised me.

"Well that's what you get. You should know better Bella." She replied.

"Alice, I've been walking home alone in this city at this time of night for the past two years and nothing has happened to me yet so I think I'm capable of looking after myself."

"Yes you could defend yourself against another human but against someone like us, I don't think so." This time it was Rosalie who spoke.

"That might be true but you're the first vampires I have seen around in over three years. Now if you don't mind I'm kind of freezing my ass off out here and I would like to get inside to the warmth of my apartment so goodnight." I turned to walk the last few metres to the entrance of my building before Rosalie spoke again.

"Bella, wait. I know you don't really want to see us but can we please talk so we can explain ourselves as best we can." she begged. "Rosalie, you or Alice aren't the ones that owe me an explanation. Besides I'm really tired and all I want to do is crawl into my nice warm bed I've had a very long day. Come by tomorrow after lunch and we can talk then. Esme is welcome if she wishes to come along. Alice I'm sure you don't need my apartment number?" "Nope, I've got all of your personal information up here" She said as she tapped her head. "As much as that doesn't surprise me it's still creepy. Goodnight Alice, Rosalie."

It was almost 4am by the time I crawled into bed and even though tonight was full of excitement I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was completely out to it when I was jolted awake by Norah jumping on me, still drunk mind you.

"Morning slutty!" She bellows.

"Ugh. What time is it shit lips?" I grumble.

"Umm. Let me check." She fumbles around for a minute trying to get her phone out of her pocket.

"Almost 9.00am".

"Are you kidding me right now? What time did you get home?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Jimmy dropped me off on his way to take the kids to soccer. I crashed at his place with Mel in the guest room."

"Ah ha. Ok get off me I need to pee and you definitely need a shower." I walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"Why?" Norah called out fake offended.

"Because you fucking stink." I laughed.

By the time I got out of the shower, cleaned our apartment and had breakfast/ lunch it was almost 12.30pm. I was just putting my dirty dishes in the dishwasher when the intercom buzzed. I knew it would only be Alice so I buzzed her straight in.

I was nervous to say the least I wasn't prepared for what they we're going to say let alone know what I was going to respond with.

The knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I reluctantly walked over to it. I didn't bother looking through the peep hole I just opened the door and well what do you know it wasn't Alice standing there. It was Edward.

I was dumb founded. He obviously has some nerve if he thinks I'm just going to invite him inside.

"Bella." He said as I started closing my door and shot a hand out to stop it.

"What do you want Edward? I have nothing to say to you."

"Can we talk? Please?" he begged.

"No." I shut the door in his face and dead bolted it. Not that it would help but hopefully he would get the picture.

I sat in my room for who knows how long when my phone rang. I didn't know the number but I answered it just in case it was something important.

"Hello?"

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't know until it was too late." She said it so fast I only just made it out.

"Alice?" I asked surprised.

"No Bella its Chuck Norris. Of course it's Alice." She snapped.

"I'm really sorry Bella I swear I didn't know he was going to turn up until he would have been walking into your building. If I'd known I would have called."

"How did he find out where I live Alice is all I want to know at the moment."

"He followed your house mate home."

"Norah? That son of a bitch read her thoughts didn't he?"

"You obviously know the answer to that question." I was pissed. Majorly pissed. Why is it after over three years of nothing they expect to be welcomed back into my life with open arms. Think again Isabella Swan isn't the clumsy shy teenager any more she is now a woman who is more then willing to kick anyone's ass who gets in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

I cringed as Alice's high pitched scream filled the house. I knew exactly why she was screaming but I didn't want to think any more of it. As it was I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I saw my Bella for the first time in three years. Except the thing is she wasn't _my _Bella any more.

She was now a 22 year old woman; she no longer had hair that was the colour of the richest milk chocolate and hung in perfect curls down her back, it was now the colour of sunshine and she wore it straight. She walked confidently in heels, when the Bella I know would have had a hard job walking bare foot let alone in 3 inch pumps. She was dressed fashionably in skinny leg jeans and a black woollen jacket; her delicate neck was wrapped in a thick white scarf and she had a black beanie over her now blonde hair and her tender fingers were enclosed in a pair of leather gloves. My Bella would have been happy in a pair of yoga pants and one of my sweaters.

Just thinking of her that way made my chest tighten and even more so when I saw the anger in her eyes as she stood on the curb looking me in the eye as I looked back at her. "Baby, are you okay?" I looked down at Carla, my girlfriend of just over a year, who was lying on my chest. Don't get me wrong I love Carla, but my love for her is not the same to the love I hold for Bella. Carla doesn't know about Bella fully she knows that my last serious relationship ended badly but that's it.

I didn't answer her, but instead wrapped my arms around her waist. Carla is human and I could read her mind. Why her you may ask. She is the complete opposite of Bella. Carla is tall, athletic, blue eyes, Strawberry blonde hair, and her skin is naturally tanned. When I first met her I thought she could distract me from thinking of Bella because of the difference between the two, but honestly in my head I was always comparing the two and deciding which I liked better. Bella was always chosen as the favourite.

It wasn't long until Alice bounded into the room announcing that we we're going out tonight. Alice then left with Carla following closely behind to get ready. I dressed in a daze, not really caring what Alice picked out for me to wear. I knew where we were going, and the thought made me nervous.

What would Bella do if she saw us all there, which she was most likely to? I thought of the numerous out comes and they all seemed to end badly.

Before I knew it we were walking down the stairs that led to the club and we were surrounded by the smell of sweat and alcohol. I looked toward the bar after my eyes took in my surroundings. I expected to see Bella at the bar but instead I got a glance of the retreating figure of my beloved Bella. Carla's arms tighten around my waist. "_E__dward, come on we are going to find a table, don't worry you will see her again soon" _Alice thought, I nodded and looked at her and I noticed she had a smirk on her face. I was curious to know what she is hiding but she was singing some French song backwards.

We found a table no problem and sat and talked for about fifteen minutes before the lights went out and the music stopped. The whole club went silent and people started cheering. Alice on the other hand was bouncing up and down in her seat, giggling like a hyena. The curtain started rising on the stage and you could just make out the silhouette of a very athletic looking young woman. _It can't be. _I started getting impatient to know whether or not it was Bella. I turned and glared at Alice hoping shed let up but she just smiled and told me to watch.

As soon as the first beat of the music started the lights appeared on the stage and it was indeed Bella. She was so different and even more beautiful then I remembered. Her now blonde hair really was like sunshine, it shimmered and shined as she moved with the music and that dress the way it slid against her milky skin as she twisted, twirled and flipped herself around the pole and the stage.

As the music came to an end she backed away from the pole then ran for it pulling her self three quarters the way up the pole swinging around to finish upside down doing the splits vertically some how holding herself there steadily. The lights went out and she was gone.

_"She calls it contemporary pole dancing." Alice thought. _I don't care what she calls it. It was like magic. Unable to tell if it was real or not. But either way I was secretly pitching a tent in my jeans.

For the rest of the night I watched Bella from the booth, refusing to dance when Carla asked me to and told her to just dance with Alice and Rosalie.

I still couldn't get over her beauty how much she has changed but how much hasn't changed about her. She's taller only a couple of inches and not because of the heals she's wearing, she has filled out more, her breasts are slightly larger and perkier and she has these curves that make me want to run my hands all over her body and when she turns around you can see the muscles in her shoulders thanks to the tank top she is wearing, no doubt from years of dancing and working out. She looks fantastic and at the first chance I get I will tell her so.

Before I know it the girls are back saying its time to go and when I look around more than half the people who were here are already gone. We make our way outside and head to our cars. Alice and Rose say they will be home later because they are going to go for a quick hunt because after being in the club they got a little thirsty, the others think that's a good idea and go too in separate cars. I just take Carla home to her house knowing fully that once I say goodnight I will be back to the club hoping to catch up with Bella and try to talk to her.

By the time I get back Bella is long gone but her I'd assume room mate stumbles out with the other employees towards a Maxi Taxi. I make a note to where she is going and I wait until the next morning when the club bouncer Jim takes her home I follow to arrive at a block of town houses two blocks from the club where she works. I listen to her thoughts right until she is in the apartment which gives me all the information I need. I decide to go home and shower and come back later when I know Bella will be awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the little mishap in the previous chapter. Edward's new girlfriend's name is Carla. When I was writing the chapter it was going to be Alyssa but I decided that I didn't like it and I thought I changed all of the parts throughout the chapter with her name but obviously not. Once again I'm sorry about that and I have fixed it all... I think. Any more little typo's like that just send me a PM or review. Thank you to all who gave me reviews they are much appreciated. **

**Just a warning if you're a bit of a prude there is a little bot of smut in this chapter :)**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously_

_BPOV_

_I was pissed. Majorly pissed. Why is it after over three years of nothing they expect to be welcomed back into my life with open arms. Think again Isabella Swan isn't the clumsy shy teenager any more she is now a woman who is more then willing to kick anyone's ass who gets in her way._

_EPOV_

_By the time I get back Bella is long gone but her I'd assume room mate stumbles out with the other employees towards a Maxi Taxi. I make a note to where she is going and I wait until the next morning when the club bouncer Jim takes her home I follow to arrive at a block of town houses two blocks from the club where she works. I listen to her thoughts right until she is in the apartment which gives me all the information I need. I decide to go home and shower and come back later when I know Bella will be awake. _

**BPOV**

It's been over a month since I the Cullen's have officially been back in my life and things aren't as bad as I thought they would be. Alice and I finally had that talk as to why they left. Turns out Edward thought it I would have a better life if he wasn't in it. That I would do something remarkable. I guess that it's half true. I have got a good life and I have transformed myself in more ways than one but I wouldn't consider any of that to be remarkable.

My routine is back to normal. I go to class Monday to Friday study and practice like crazy, work on Friday and Saturday and choreograph my performances for work in between. To say I have a busy schedule is an understatement but I'm so used to it these days it's normal and I can balance everything perfectly.

I still haven't spoken to Edward but I see Alice and Rosalie on a regular basis. Rosalie and I have gotten quite close over the past few weeks. Getting to know each other and discovering that we have a lot in common. Like that she loves going to the theatre. We made a deal to go together when The Lion Kingis in town next. I've already seen it but Rosalie said she has always wanted to and has heard fantastic things about it which makes her want to see it even more. She said she loves going because it makes her feel somewhat human.

It's Thursday and I have just finished class for the day and I'm on my way home when I run into my good friend Riley.

"Bella" he called

"Riley. Hey!" He gives me a friendly hug.

"I haven't heard from you in a while. Thought someone must have snatched you up." he replies.

"No nothing of the sort. I've just been really busy with school and work. You haven't been at the club lately yourself. Has some lovely lady captured your heart?" I reply smartly.

"No, smart ass." He laughed.

"When can I see you again Bella?"

"Soon. I was thinking of calling you tomorrow actually." I smile and he grins.

"Were you just."

"Yes, I was. Come to the club tomorrow night. I have the night off because it's Norah's birthday."

"Looking forward to it already." He winked.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye Riley."

"Seeya Bella." We part ways and I continue on home.

By the time I get home I'm quite excited for tomorrow night. I haven't seen Riley since before Christmas and when I think about it I'm in desperate need of a good time.

I'm sit on the floor in the living room and sit all of my books between my legs but not before grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard. About an hour passes when there is a knock on the door.

"Door's open." I call.

"Hey Bella!" Alice calls.

"Hey Alice."

"So who's Riley?" She asks excitedly. Never misses a treat now does she.

"A friend." I say whilst not taking my eyes off of my work.

"Is that all?" She lifts an eyebrow.

"You heard me Alice." I say.

"Ok cool. Now up you're coming with Rosalie and I."

"And where are we going exactly. I have study to do."

"Just to the mall. We're going to get new outfits for tomorrow night."

"I have plenty of clothes Alice." I groan.

"I know. But believe me what I have seen you in will have every guy wanting you."

"You're lying. What have seen Alice?"

"Nothing important. I've only seen that you look fantastic tomorrow night and you meet up with this Riley." She's definitely lying but I let it go she won't tell me no matter how much I pester. Does she know?

"Whatever. Let's get this over with then." I get up off the ground and pack all of my books away and meet Alice at the door with my bag and keys. We walk down to the garage as I insisted we take my car.

"Whoa, updated from the truck I see." Rosalie calls as she enters the garage.

"Yes I have." I laughed.

I bought a new car when I started college. My truck ended up dying and it would have cost more than it was worth to fix so I a 2009 Volkswagen Tiguan with the savings that were in my account and a little help from Charlie as a graduation present. I love my car and I hate that I don't have to drive it to get to class or work only if it's raining plus the walk is good exercise.

We had the music cranked as we drove to the mall and when we got there Alice spent no time dragging us from store to store picking out clothes for us and herself for tomorrow night. I was buggered by the time I got back home she really knows how to take it out of you.

I opened the door and dumped the bags in my bedroom before making my way to the bathroom and just as I opened the door I had a hand shoved over my mouth. '_Oh shit'. _I think I crapped myself a little. As the intruder started snaking their hand around my waist I elbowed them in the dick and grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be a TV remote before turning to face them.

"Jake?! Holy shit I am so sorry! You should know better then to sneak up on me!" I screeched. He just laid on the floor looking like he was about to cry.

"I'll go get you some ice." I ran out of the room and came back within a minute with a tea towel and a heap of ice in it. I helped him in the bed and gave him the ice for his squashed dick.

"I really am sorry Jake."

"S'ok Bella, happy to see you too." He groaned

"Why didn't you tell me you we're coming?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise plus I saw on Facebook that the psychic chick is back and wanted to see that you're okay with my own eyes."

"Yes I'm fine Jake, you didn't have to come all the way out here just to find that out."

"I know but I missed you and wanted to see my best friend again." he said as he pulled me to his side.

"Aww I've missed you too."

"So, I take it that the rest of the bloodsuckers are back as well?"

"Yes they are, and no I'm not thinking about getting back with Edward. I haven't even spoken to him. Only Alice and Rosalie, sometimes Esme and Carlisle."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay Bells. I was a bit worried when I first found out."

"Believe me you have nothing to be worried about. In fact how about you come with me to the club tomorrow night for Norah's birthday and you can see exactly how happy I am and I promise that there will be free booze and plenty of hot chicks for you to choose from."

"Pinky promise?" he said excitedly.

"Pinky promise." I laughed.

Jake and I stayed up until late talking about anything really. It was good to see him again I didn't realize how much I actually missed him until we were goofing off in the living room.

The next day I was up early and out the door before Jake was even awake. The day dragged and it was only lunch time when I was ready to call it quits for the day. Jake called and wanted to know what I was doing for lunch and I gave him directions to meet me at the café across from the Performing Arts Centre.

After lunch I had prac all afternoon so that made it go a little quicker. Jake met me out front after class was finished and we walked back to my place talking about the stuff we used to get up to when I was still home.

"Remember when you came off the bike and split your head open. Yes I was worried but I was trying my hardest not to piss myself laughing at the look on your face ass you skidded along on your ass." We we're both almost on the floor at this. I remember it so clearly as well. I had a headache for a week with that one.

"Oh my god yes! And you had to rush me to the hospital because I had that much blood everywhere from where I also took skin off."

"And I had to hold you down while the doctor cleaned you up because you were going off your nutter at him cause of the sting." Jake laughed.

My stomach hurt from laughing so much, I was glad we were nearly home when we stopped dead in our tracks. Why do all good moments have to be ruined?

"Hello Bella, Jacob."

"What do you want?" Jake snapped.

"I was simply going to ask _Bella_ how she was doing, considering I haven't had a chance to speak to her since I have been back in the city." Edward replied sincerely clearly mocking Jake.

"That might be because one I've been busy and two I have better things to be doing then to be talking to ass holes like yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going. Come on Jake we need to get home and get ready." We walked away and it wasn't until Edward was out of ear shot that Jacob spoke.

"Jesus Bells you really have grown a back bone just like Charlie said." He was dumb founded at my attitude. I laughed and kept walking. He knew I have changed but he didn't think I would even speak to Edward let alone tell him off.

By the time we got to the club at 9pm there were people everywhere. Norah lets out a low whistle then bounds down the stairs excitedly and heads straight to the bar. Jake and I are not far behind excited to have a few drinks together like we used to.

We drink and we dance and by 11pm I am as pissed as a parot and Jake isn't much better. Norah is worse off then I am but it is her birthday so she gets free drinks. Tilly's birthday present to her.

The Cullen's are here except for Esme and Carlisle and Edward is still with his girl Carla I think her name is. Alice danced with me for a while with Rosalie and then disappeared with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. I'm walking back to the bar to get another drink when Riley taps me on the shoulder. Looks like he's having a bight too and gives me a bog smooch on the lips which soon turns into a small game of tonsil hockey. He buys me a drink and we go and dance, all the while I can feel the burning stares in the back of my head, which I ignore. Jake has disappeared he has no doubt found himself a girl.

Yes Riley and I are friends with benefits and no he didn't take my virginity, a guy named Tom who used to be in one of my classes in Freshman year took it. We dated for a while but we split when he got into Juliard and then I met Riley Sophomore year when Norah and I went to her brother's room mates party. We tried dating at first but it didn't work so we decided to be friends, the benefits are just an added bonus, so now we call each other when we need a little stress relief or we're just down right horny and I right now I am definitely horny.

I could feel that he was just as horny as I was so we danced for a while longer then decide to make a run for it. Not after saying goodnight to Norah and everyone else. Riley soon hailed down a cab on the street and we headed back to his place, making out like a couple of teenagers in the back seat. We barely got in the door of his apartment before our clothes started getting torn off.

He picked me up and threw me on the bed, tearing off my bra and panties and throwing them to the floor before sliding down his hand between my legs and placing his fingers into my warmth and his thumb onto my bundle of nerves making me moan out loud with delight.

It was so good and he didn't get to do that for long before I couldn't handle it any more, pulled him up and he rolled the condom onto his cock before he thrust into me and had out way with one another into the wee hours of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of my phone ringing and to make it worse my head was pounding.

"Ugh, Hello?"

"Bella!" I had to hold my phone away from my ear, Alice's high pitched voice was to much to handle before I got the chance to have any caffeine.

"What do you want Alice? I need sleep." I grumbled whilst rubbing my temple to try and stop the thump.

"I'm out the front and I have coffee and a muffin." She said cheerfully.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." I hung up and looked over to Riley still sleeping soundly. I quietly rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes that were still strewn about all over his apartment and quickly got dressed before letting myself out and headed for the elevator. I hadn't had as much fun as I did last night in months and I will make sure I will do it again soon, it also reminded me to call Jake and find out where he got to last night.

Walking out onto the street I ruffled around in my handbag for my glasses because it was way to bright out.

"Morning sunshine!" Alice called, she was standing next a bright yellow Porche that looked brand new.

"Nice car." I said as I got closer. She handed me the large Starbucks cup and a brown paper bag with a blueberry muffin inside. She remembered.

"Thanks, I won it in a bet. Esme made the muffin. She knew I was coming to get you so she made a batch. They're still your favourite right?"

"They are. Thank you." Knowing that Esme remembered my favourite food made me feel all tingly inside. I missed Esme, I really did. She was like a mother to me. If I ever needed advice she was the one that I went to.

"That's okay, now get in the car. You're coming to my place." My head ache was suddenly gone and I felt like last nights binge was going to make a reappearance. I took a deep breath before getting in the car making sure that I wasn't going to puke all over the expensive leather interior of Alice's new car.

I've never been in the car while Alice has been driving before and I made a note to never do so again while I'm hung over. She obviously loves speed and we were at the Cullen house in under fifteen minutes.

The estate is just outside of town on acreage over looking lake Michigan. The house is gorgeous of course, but not a nice as the one in Forks. We exit the car and walk to the front door. The house is eerily quiet apart from the hum of a TV. I take off my shoes and jacket and walk down the entrance hall toward the back of the house. It almost seems like no one is home until I'm picked up off the floor and swung around like I weigh nothing and a booming laugh bursts my ear drums and almost turning my head ache into a migraine. Emmett.

He puts me down and I rub my temples, shutting my eyes trying to make the pain go away. He laughs even more thinking it's hilarious that my sorry ass is suffering. Alice guides me to the kitchen where Esme is fluttering away no doubt preparing me hearty meal to cure my hang over. When she notices me in the doorway she drops what she is doing and comes over giving me a hug that makes me melt inside.

"Welcome home dear." She whispers in my ear and squeezing just a little tighter. I did feel like I was finally home and that scares me.

I prop my self up on a stool in front of the center counter and put my head in my hands.

"I'm never drinking again." I groan. Emmett laughs making me groan even louder.

"Leave her alone Emmett." Rosalie snaps as she comes into the kitchen giving him a slap up the side of the head on her way past.

She comes over and gives me hug and pulls up the stool on the other side of me asking how the rest of my night was.

"It was great. Regret drinking so much at the moment but I still had a blast."

"I bet you did, you smell like booze and sex. Way to go Bella!" I felt my cheeks go bright pink and that was it we all started laughing even Esme.

"Well that definitely hasn't changed. You're giving me whip lash with all your mixed emotions Bella." Jasper made his way in through the back door with Edward and Carlisle, obviously having just gotten back from a hunt.

Jasper and Carlisle made their way over both giving me a kiss on the cheek which surprised me. Jasper has clearly gotten more control over the past few years. Probably from being around Edwards new girlfriend all the time, who isn't here surprisingly.

Edward disappears but comes back within a minute with a box of paracetamol. Handing it to me with a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He goes and sits at the table with Jasper and Carlisle, the room has gone quiet but like all uncomfortable silences someone has to break it.

"So come on Bells who was the lucky guy who got into your pants last night." Of course it's Emmett, unable to hold his tongue and wants to know the dirty details of last nights events. I swear he is worse then gossiping old women sometimes.

"Riley Biers." Alice said excitedly.

"Alice" I hissed.

"What?! He's gorgeous Bella. Don't be embarrassed. If I didn't have Emmett I'd tap that ass" Rosalie commented. Once again I was bright pink and we were all laughing again and Emmett looked stunned which made us laugh harder.

I noticed Edward leave but that was fine I didn't feel comfortable with him in the room.

After Esme gave me a delicious steak sandwich for lunch which definitely cured my hang over and I had a shower and got into some fresh leggings and a pink hoodie thanks to Alice. The five of us went into the living room to watch a movie.

I took the bean bag on the floor, it looked so comfy and I wasn't skipping out on it. I love bean bags to put it simply. I have no idea how far into the movie I got before I passed out and when I woke up the four of them were watching me intently with smug looks on their faces. They were listening to me talk during my Nana nap.

I got up and gave them the finger before going to the bathroom. As I exited the bathroom I heard noises coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. I stopped and listened for a minute then I realised what it was.

"Oh gross." I shuddered before practically jumping over the railing to get back downstairs. I might not have super sonic hearing like everyone else in this house but I'm not deaf and that is definitely something I don't want to hear.

"Don't worry Bella we are all just as disgusted as you are." Jasper said as I plonked back into the bean bag.

"How do you live with that? I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"We normally turn the music up or go out when they're going at it. We can't see why they won't go back to her place." Rosalie cringed.

"So are you going to stay the night Bella?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Is that going to stop?" I raised an eyebrow. Alice starred into space for a minute.

"Yes it is."

"Well you have my answer. Can we go home so I can get some stuff so I can try and get some study done I have an exam next week."

"Of course. Lets go now because its about to get worse." I flew out of the bean bag and towards the door before any of the others made a move. They must think I'm hilariously funny because they crack up laughing again until they hear the noise from up stairs get louder and we're out the door before you can say boo.

We take Emmett's Jeep because it has the most room. And all the way back into town we talk about last nights events. Fortunately for me my little rendezvous stayed off topic.

It wasn't until we got back to my town-house that I remembered that Jake was still here.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I forgot about Jake so if you don't want to come up I will only be a minute." I said sincerely.

"Yeah he kind of stinks, a lot and I don't mean to be rude but I am definitely not going up there." Rosalie said whilst crinkling her nose in disgust and the others agreed.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few." I exited the car and bounded up the stairs to my house.

When I unlocked the door I found something I definitely wasn't expecting. Jake must of gotten hungry because there was sandwich stuff all over the kitchen and it looked like a whole bag of chips had been just emptied over the floor.

"Yeah I'm going to clean that up." Jake said innocently appearing from the bathroom clearly just having gotten out of the shower.

"Please do. What happened? Got the muchies or something like we did that night at Sam's?" I giggled.

"Yeah, something like that. I honestly don't really remember."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. Anyway I'm staying at the Cullen house tonight. I don't really have a choice by the way no thanks to Alice, but will you be okay here by yourself until sometime tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, you'll call me if you need me though won't you?" He said seriously.

"I will. My car keys are in my room if you want to go anywhere and I would say make yourself at home but you've already done that, just don't burn the place down okay." I responded jokingly.

"Scouts honour." He said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Smart ass." I grumbled and walked to my room and got together some clothes and my books that I will be needing later. While I was doing so I asked Jake where he got to last night. He said he met a girl and went back to her place for while then came home sometime this morning where he proceeded to clear my kitchen out of food before passing out on the couch, hence the chips scattered everywhere. I laughed and grabbed my bag and walked out not before giving Jake a hug and promising I will be fine and I will call if need be.

On the way back to Cullen house I made Emmett stop at little fast food joint I go to regularly so I could get myself a mad feed of hot chips and gravy. I became addicted to them one day when a girl by the name of Kiki in one of my classes bought them for lunch one day and to make the addiction worse she told me to put them on fresh bread. Definitely the best thing ever, especially when you have a hang over.

Upon arriving back to the Cullen house, Edward was leaving as we pulled up to the house of course with his girlfriend in tow. He said hello but I didn't respond partially because I was to busy stuffing my face and the rest because Carla was giving me a dirty look so instead I gave a slight wave. When they left I finally spoke.

"So what's up her ass?" I blurted out.

"She's just pissy because you're here and we like you better." Rosalie responded proudly.

"Is that all?" I knew it wasn't.

"And maybe because you're Edward's ex and you're way hot." She smirked.

"She'll get over it." I replied. Emmett cracked up at my response and slapped my ass before walking inside.

For the rest of the afternoon we just chilled out and watched movies and talked about random things that came up. Like why I dyed my hair blonde, by that time Edward and Carla were back and joined us in the den.

"It was actually a bet I lost to start with." I laughed thinking about that day.

"Oh do tell." Emmett said excitedly moving to the edge of his seat. I laughed.

"Well I was out one night with some friends from college when I was still living in the dorms, which were co-ed by the way, and what started out as a harmless night of having a few drinks in the court yard turned into a game of truth or dare. Anyway it was finally my turn and I stupidly picked dare and one of the guys who lived down the hall from me, I think his name was Justin, dared me to strip down to my underwear and go and plank on top of the patrol car in the parking lot for five minutes and well me being drunk as fuck got cocky and said deal and I bet that he would give me a hundred and fifty bucks if I could pull it off without being caught and I would dye my hair blonde and give him a hundred bucks if I did. And well what do you know I was on it for less then a minute and got caught, spent four hours in lock up."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the den and the others including Edward had a chuckle apart from Carla who just sat there texting with a sour look on her face. Stuck up bitch.

"I bet Charlie was impressed." Alice giggled.

"He doesn't know." I responded with my cheeks going red.

"Oooh! Blackmail material." Emmett boomed.

"Don't you dare!." I was horrified. "I was lucky my scholarship wasn't taken away from me." Which was true, I though I was in deep shit when the Dean found out. He was fine with it though, understanding it was just harmless fun and warned me that next time I got into trouble there would be consequences.

We talked for a about another half an hour before Esme told Carla and I dinner was ready. She cooked roast chicken and vegetables that was to die for and I think I had three helpings before I was stuffed. Carla looked horrified that I ate so much and her plate looked like it was hardly touched. I was a fatty when it came to food and the reason for that was my super fast metabolism that came with being so fit.

After dinner I cleared the table and insisted on doing the dishes despite Esme's bickering that I was a guest and I should be relaxing. It was the least I could do after her preparing me two great meals today.

When I was finished I went for a shower and got into my flannel pyjama pants and a loose grey t-shirt of Jake's that I stole when I was home last that hung off one shoulder before getting my books and told Alice and Rosalie that I was going to study for a bit in the Carlisle's library and I would find her when I was done.

I walked into the downstairs library and found a spot on the floor where I made myself comfortable, I always seem to study better sitting on the floor, and set my books out in front of me. I had been in the library for about two hours fixated on a chapter about the history of modern dance when a voice disrupted me.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." Edward murmured.

"You know for a vampire, you really can't lie for shit sometimes." I responded smartly, not looking up from my book.

"What makes you say that?" I knew he had a grin on his face.

"Well.." I put my book down and looked up. He was standing less then 5 feet away and, l can't believe I'm saying this, looking absolutely delicious in a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "For one, you would have noticed my scent leading in here and two you would be able to hear my heart beat from out in the hall or even the den." I raised an eye brow pretty much asking him to deny it.

"Touché." he responded.

"So what really brings you here Edward? I really need to study" I sighed.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer too?" Damn he's good.

"Touché." I mocked. He chuckled.

"You've changed so much Bella." He sighed.

"Oh really? How so?" I know I've changed I just really wanted to hear his answer.

"Confidence just radiates off you no matter what you're doing, you're much more mature for your age even when you're trying not to be, and you look different, not just because of your hair colour but your physical appearance. You look a lot healthier then you used to, I'm not saying you didn't before but now you look amazing to put it simply." his words were sincere and I could tell he put a lot of thought into what he was saying.

"Thank you Edward." I meant it too. "It's nice when people compliment me when they notice my hard work."

"It's kind of hard not to notice, especially when you haven't seen them in years."

"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled and started gathering my books.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean too..." I didn't let him finish.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Edward." And I opened the door to leave before he stopped me.

"Bella wait, please." He begged.

"Look Edward, I'm tired and I really should go to bed."

"I know but here me out."

"Fine, go ahead" I huffed.

"Can I take you out somewhere so we can actually talk properly tomorrow?"

"Will Carla be okay with that she doesn't exactly seem like my biggest fan."

"She will be fine with it I'm sure."

"I don't know Edward I have a lot of study to do for my exam next week."

"Please Bella? Just for an hour or two besides you can't study all day without taking a break and I'm sure Alice wants to go shopping."

"Okay deal. As long as it gets me out of shopping."

"Thank you."

"No problem, now I really should go to bed."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

I closed the door quietly behind me and headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom to drop my books off, all the while having a small smile on my face. I told myself I would see Alice for a few minutes and then go to bed.

I didn't even have to knock on Alice's door when I heard her say its unlocked.

I poked my head in before opening the door fully and I could see Alice standing at the end of the large bed with her hands on her hips. Oh shit.

"You do realise that even though Edward is taking you out to 'talk' tomorrow doesn't mean you skip out on shopping completely." she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Alice come on! We went shopping the other day." I whined.

"I know, but you can never have to many clothes." she said excitedly.

I groaned and fell back onto her bed closing my eyes. I felt the bed move and looked to my left and she was laying next to me looking at me with sad eyes.

"He really is sorry you know." she said quietly.

"Still doesn't make up for what he put me through." I sighed.

"I know, but at least give him the chance to explain the reason for his actions. You said so your self when I first spoke to you at your apartment that he's the one that owes you a full explanation."

"True, it still doesn't change anything though and if he thinks I'm going to forget and forgive him straight away he better think again. He wants forgiveness he better crawl on his belly and beg for it." I said seriously and Alice laughed.

"Good girl. Make him work for it."

"I plan to."

We stayed like this for another hour before I made myself get up and go to bed not before Alice giving me a hug and said she will come and get me when breakfast is ready in the morning.

Walking into the guest room I noticed a small folded piece of paper on the night stand. I raised an eyebrow and approached it wearily. I picked it up and noticed my name in the perfect script that belongs to Edward.

My heart started pounding a little knowing that he was in here.

I made myself comfortable before I picked up the note again. I stared at it for a few minutes before actually opening it, not knowing what to expect.

_Bella,_

_I am really looking forward to spending some time with you tomorrow so we can talk properly. Sleep well, I will see you in the morning._

_Edward._

I smiled and sat the note back on the night stand before turning the light out. I was suddenly nervous about tomorrow, what will be said and what will be his reasons for leaving all those years ago.

I closed my eyes and let sleep over come me. Lord knows I'm going to need it.


End file.
